I've Had Enough
by insane scribbler
Summary: Kurt has finally reached his end point. Deciding to do something about his daily treatment, he plans ahead for the response. Takes place sometime during season 2, no transfer to Dalton. Various responses from other glee members to come.


I've had enough!

Kurt stood at his locker that Monday morning talking with his best friend as he prepared for the day. Looking up he saw the two jocks headed down the hallway. Putting most everything back in his locker, he looked at Mercedes and asked "you remember the plan correct? You'll be ready for my dad at the main entrance?"

"Don't worry, I remember. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she replied as she too saw the jocks headed their way.

Sliding his hand into the leather glove he'd taken out of his messenger bag Kurt said "I have to do something, I can't take it anymore and the school itself won't do anything about it. They just say it's their word against mine and then the jocks retaliate even worse."

Still looking unsure, Mercedes pats her best friend on the shoulder before moving off to the side, out of the way but still within sight as she took out her cell phone to record the entire encounter.

Turning to look at the two jocks who were approaching him, both with extra large slushies in hand, Kurt was sure to keep his gloved hand hidden behind him.

As the two came up to him, Kurt held his hand up long enough to stop them and said "this is your one warning to not throw the slushies at me."

Laughing, both Karofsky and Azimio looked at each other and gave each other a high five before Karofsky said "what you gonna do bout it? Go home and cry to momma that someone's being mean to you? Get used to it fag!"

As both of the jocks drew back in preparation of throwing the slushies, Kurt prepared his own response.

As soon as the jocks started the forward thrust of their arms, Kurt squatted to the ground and pushed his gloved hand towards Karofsky. The tazer in that hand met the meaty thigh of the jock just as Kurt pulled the trigger, causing the electricity to stun the big teen. Without hesitation Kurt swung his hand to the other jock and connected with his rib cage. It was over in seconds, both jocks were out on the ground almost before the slushies they had thrown.

Rising back to his feet, Kurt turned to Mercedes and taking his messenger bag from her told her to "remember the plan" before he headed towards the principal's office, ignoring the stunned looks he was getting from the crowded halls.

xxxxxxx

Arriving at the principal's office, Kurt simply sat in one of the chairs provided and waited.

Stepping out of his office Principle Figgins looked at the student sitting there and asked "Mr. Hummel, why are you sitting outside my office instead of going to your first period class."Holding up his gloved hand that had the tazer in it, Kurt replied "because you wouldn't do anything about the bulling that I suffer from on a daily basis, I did. You have two students currently unconscious in the hall by my locker along with a slushie mess that needs cleaned up. Knowing that once you found out what had happened that I would be summoned here, I decided to just come here instead."

Looking shocked and surprised at what he'd just been told, the principal was getting ready to reply when a teacher rushed in and started telling him about what had just happened. Telling the teacher to call an ambulance to get the boys checked out, he turned back to Kurt and said "Mr. Hummel, my office. Wait there until I return to talk with you."

As he stood, Kurt replied "per the school rules according to the district handbook, in addition to my father being called I would like to request the presence of two advocates from the staff. Specifically Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester to be present for any meeting."

Walking into the principal's office Kurt ignored the look on the man's face.

xxxxxxx

Once the principal had returned with the two teachers Kurt had refused to say anything other than requesting the presence of his father.

Everyone was sitting there in silence when Burt Hummel walked into the office, a confused look on his face and a slushie in his hand. Looking at his son first he asked "are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Why did Mercedes meet me at the front door and demand that I bring this to you?"

Taking the slushie from his father, Kurt gently took the straw in mouth and took a sip saying "mmmm... cherry."

"Mr. Hummel, please take a seat. What your son has done is very serious and is being suspended for one week as a consequence." Principal Figgins said, try to sound in control of the meeting.

Looking shocked at what he just heard, the older Hummel sat saying "what happened?"

"Your son used a tazer on two students this morning prior to classes beginning. He has since refused to hand over said tazer and will not explain his actions either." The school administrator complained, not happy he couldn't make a student do what he wanted them to.

Turning to his son Burt asked "Kurt, will you explain it to me?"

"It's simple really, I'm tired of getting tossed in the dumpster every day. I'm tired of getting two or three slushies in the face every day. I'm tired of the body checks into the lockers every day. And I'm tired of the verbal assults I get every day. I decided it's time I fight back. Obviously I can't respond to them on a physical level, so I purchased a tazer to defend myself with. This morning when the two of them came up to me with slushies in their hands, I gave them one warning to not throw them at me. You can verify that with anyone who was in the area. Mercedes also video taped it with her phone as well. When they laughed and proceeded to throw them at me anyways, I took them down and came here. I told Principal Figgins when he asked why I was here that I decided to do something about the bullying since he refused to." As Kurt went through his explanation he had held up his gloved hand to show the tazer that was attached to the glove. The tazer had been glued to the glove and by simply keeping his fingers curled, the glove was impossible to remove.

"Bravo Porcelain, I am impressed" Sue Sylvester said, wondering why she was there to begin with, not having been told that Kurt had requested her presence.

"Ms. Sylvester, it is not appropriate for a staff member to congratulate a student for violence." Principal Figgins tried to interject.

"Kurt, was violence really the answer, couldn't you have come to me instead? I would have tried to help." Mr. Shue said, shocked that the mild mannered teen had done something so drastic.

Sighing in frustration, Kurt sat his slushie on the floor by his chair and taking off the glove holding the tazer, handed it to his dad. Standing up, Kurt proceeded to take off the vest and shirt he was wearing.

"Mr. Hummel, what are you doing?" Principal Figgins asked.

"I'm answering Mr. Shue's question" Kurt replied. As he took off the undershirt he was wearing they all gasped in surprise. The bruises that lined his rib cage and half of his back spoke for themselves as Kurt explained "these are from being slammed into the lockers on a daily basis."

Sitting back in his chair without putting on a shirt, Kurt reached into his messenger bag and finding what he was looking for pulled out two slim books. Laying them one at a time on the principal's desk in front of him he said "these two books represent my time here at McKinley High School. They are a daily log of what happens to me. Feel free to look at either of them to see what I go through on a daily basis."

Every adult in the room hesitated as they looked at the two books in front of them. It was Kurt's dad that was the first to reach out and grab one of the books, quickly followed by Coach Sylvester.

As Burt Hummel slowly looked through each of the different entries, Sue Sylvester was quickly looking through the one in her hand's as if looking for a specific date.

Stopping at a particular entry the coach said "Porcelain, you mean to tell me that the week after you won our football team their only game last year, you still suffered all these things?"

"It was actually worse the week after we won that one game. I think they resented the fact that it was me that won it for them." Kurt answered.

"What about when you were a Cheerio?" the cheerleading coach asked.

"Those dates are marked as too, well the first day as a Cheerio and the last day also. The bullying kept right on through that time." Kurt told the coach.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Burt Hummel asked his son, disappointed that he hadn't been able to do anything about the suffering his son had gone through.

"I didn't want you to worry dad, and anything you would have done would have only made it worse for me in the end" Kurt replied, sorry he had hurt his dad this way. Putting his t-shirt back on, he packed his dress shirt and vest away in his messenger bag.

"Mr. Hummel, irregardless of what you claim to have suffered, the fact remains that you cannot use a tazer on other students in this school." Principal Figgins interrupted, not happy the meeting had gotten off subject in this way.

Looking unsurprised at what his principal had just said, Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out four other books. As he laid them on the desk in front of him he said "these are log books like my own that four other students kept last year. They detail the same kind of treatment that I suffered through as well as other things that were done to them that weren't done to me. We got together at the beginning of last year when we realized we were all suffering from the bullying. An idea to keep the log books was suggested and anytime we saw one of the students getting bullied, we would pull them aside and tell them about what we were doing and suggest they also keep a log book. In addition to the five books here that detail last year, I can have twenty-seven log books from other students here tomorrow."

"Kurt, you mean to tell us that you can document bullying in this school last year for thirty-two different students? All on the detail that you have in your book?" Mr. Shue asked, having looked through Kurt's book while everyone else was talking. He had been surprised at the details in the book. They named the time, place, action and which students had been the perpetrators of the bullying.

"Yes, when we decided to keep the log books, a format was decided on so that they would all have the needed information in them. We wanted to have detailed accounts of the bullying that went on in this school for if we ever needed it." Kurt told the teacher.

"Alright Principal Figgins, you've got written complaints of bullying now. In addition to you suspending my son for his defending himself, what are you going to do about the bullies?" Burt Hummel asked.

"It is still your son's word against their word Mr. Hummel. I can't do anything without proof." Principal Figgins stated.

"Wait, Porcelain, didn't you say that Aretha had taken a video of what happened this morning?" Coach Sylvester asked before turning to the principal and asking "that would be enough proof for you wouldn't it?"

"If there is video of them actually bullying Mr. Hummel, then yes I can take action. But only if there is proof of actual bullying." the principal replied.

"Well, the video will show what happened this morning, how much that will convince you I'm not sure of. I'll speak with Artie to see if we can start getting video of the actual bullying that goes on if you want real evidence." Kurt answered.

"Until that evidence is presented, I can do nothing" Principal Figgins told them all.

"Fine, are we finished here then? Since you are suspending my son, I'd like to take him and leave now." Burt Hummel stated, standing up in anger.

"Your son had still refused to surrender his weapon. That needs to happen before he can leave." Principal Figgins replied.

"He surrendered it to me, that is good enough" Burt Hummel told the arrogant man in front of him. Turning to his son, he said "let's go."

Reaching down and grabbing his messenger bag, Kurt grabbed all the log books he had gotten out and put them back in his bag saying "when you're ready to actually do something about the bullying Principal Figgins, I can make these books available at that time." Bending down once more and picking up the slushie his father had brought him he looked at his principal and asked "you're final determination of the events of this morning is my suspension for five days, there is no changing your mind?"

"No, the decision is final" the principal stated.

Turning to face the man squarely, Kurt said "fine, so be it" before he proceed to throw the slushie in his hand at the man's face.

Sitting there in shock at the audacity of the student, the principal could only gasp at the coldness.

"Kurt!" Mr. Shue said in shock.

"We'll just be going now" Burt Hummel said, grabbing his son and turning towards the door before the principal could recover and do anything to his son. Pushing his son out of the office, the man just wanted to get away. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could escape with his son.

"Mr. Hummel, may I just congratulate you on the fine son you've raised" Coach Sue Sylvester said with a smirk on her face adding "he is a credit to your name and I'm sure your wife would have been impressed with the job you've done as well." Turning to the young man she said "Porcelain, any time you are ready to return to the Cheerios, the Captain's position is yours for the taking. Just let me know. I still have your uniform as well." Walking away before anyone could say anything the cheerleading coach had even forgotten to insult the other teacher there, something she never passed an opportunity to do.

"Kurt, um.. I guess I'll see you in a week then." Mr. Shue told the two, before he too walked away.

"Bye Mr. Shue, see you in a week" Kurt replied with a jaunty wave of his hand that the teacher didn't see.

"Kurt, let's... let's just go home, ok?" Burt Hummel told his son, putting his arm over his shoulder and leading his reason for life away.


End file.
